Czerń
by Allmanette
Summary: Nocne myśli Hisagiego. Akcji brak, uczuć dużo - więcej chyba mówić nie trzeba.


Czerń

Z aksamitnej czerni powoli zaczęły wyłania się poszczególne kształty. Stał w ciemnej uliczce między dwoma betonowymi blokami. Wokół panowała spokojna, wręcz nienaturalna cisza.

I nagle rozległ się krzyk. Wśród nieskazitelnej ciszy dźwięk zdawał się rozdzierać powietrze, przebijać ciało docierając do serca niczym chmara tysięcy rzuconych ostrzy; cienkich jak igły i ostrych jak brzytwy. Siła samego dźwięku, była tak silna, że ciężko tu mówić o zwykłym krzyku, a raczej o wrzasku.

Przycisnął do uszu dłonie zaciskając powieki, jakby starał się jak najbardziej odgrodzić od wrzasku. Jednak to nie był koniec. Zaraz po krzyku, który mimo iż głośny, z pewnością należał do człowieka (sądząc po jego piskliwości prawdopodobnie należał on do kobiety), nastąpił kolejny. Ten znacznie różnił się od poprzedniego; był niższy, mniej ludzki… i przez to o wiele bardziej przerażający. Powietrze wibrowało pod działaniem dźwięku jeszcze chwilę po jego ucichnięciu. Przez moment stał sparaliżowany strachem nie mogąc poruszyć żadną z części ciała. Kiedy w końcu odzyskał czucie szybko sięgnął po miecz. Mimo, że trzymał katanę oburącz jej ostrze drżało delikatnie. Ścisnął mocniej rękojeść próbując się uspokoić. Na próżno. Nie było czasu na czekanie. Ruszył biegiem w stronę, z której dobiegał krzyk. To, co zobaczył na miejscu wyglądało niczym scena wyrwana z horroru.

Ciało. Nieruchome zimne ciało pozbawione resztek tchu, która odeszła wraz z ostatnia kroplą krwi wyciekającej z rozcięcia na klatce piersiowej. Zaraz po nim pojawiły się następne. O ile to pierwsze było mu całkiem obce, tak teraz rozpoznawał poszczególne cechy charakterystyczne jego przyjaciół. Z dziwnym spokojem rozglądał się wokół znudzonym wzrokiem omiatając rozciągający się przed nim obraz gęsto usiany trupami. Spojrzał w dół, na swoje dłonie. Krew skapywała z trzymanej przez niego katany tworząc niewielka karmazynowa kałużę u jego stop. Gdzieś w oddali rozbrzmiewał okrutny śmiech, tak obcy, a tak znajomy zarazem. Głos przybliżał się, stawa się coraz głośniejszy. Teraz nie było już nic poza tym śmiechem i odgłosem krwi kapiącej z jego miecza. Te dwa dźwięki zaczęły zlewać się w jeden zgodny głos; straszny i kuszący jednocześnie. Głos wołał kogoś, a on już wiedział czyje imię z takim uporem powtarza...

Otworzył szeroko oczy.

Leżał na łóżko w swojej sypialni. Oddech miał szybki i płytki, a zimny pot spływał po jego ciele.

Blade światło księżyca sączące się przez uchylone okno oświetlało niewielki pokój, w którym mimo nagromadzenia najróżniejszych przedmiotów panował wręcz zadziwiający porządek.

Przez chwile leżał na wznak z oczami wpatrzonymi w sufit, a następnie z westchnieniem usiadł na łóżku. Pochylił głowę przymykając powieki, by odtworzyć w pamięci towarzyszący mu tej nocy sen. Od jakiegoś czasu nie sypiał zbyt dobrze. Koszmary nawiedzały go prawie co noc i choć każdy z nich opowiadał inną historię, motyw przewodni pozostawał niezmienny – śmierć. I śmiech. Okrutny bezlitosny śmiech wypełniający jego głowę, nie pozwalając myśleć o niczym innym tylko o... no właśnie: O czym? Co tak usilnie chciał mu przekazać demoniczny glos? Czemu z taką natarczywością wolał jego imię?

Potarł palcami skronie próbując przegnać z umysłu natrętne pytania.

Otworzył oczy. Nie było sensu teraz się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiać .Wstał powoli i skierował się do okna. Zatrzymał się jednak w połowie drogi do swojego celu. Wiedział dobrze, że próbując samotnie uporać się z tym wszystkim do niczego nie dojdzie, a właśnie znalazł coś, co nie tyle rozwiąże jego problemy, ale z pewnością przyniesie mu ukojenie. Zawrócił i mijając łóżko podszedł do stojącej przy ścianie komody. Drzwiczki z cichym skrzypnięciem uchyliły się na tyle, by mógł wydobyć z wnętrza szafki to, o co mu chodziło.

Butelka pokryta była cieniutką warstwą kurzu, jednak żaden bród nie mógł dosięgnąć jej zawartości. Przezroczysty płyn zajmował prawie całą objętość flaszki.

Trzymając butelkę w jednej dłoni, a płytkie naczynie służące za szklankę w drugiej podszedł do okna. Otworzył je szerzej, a następnie nalał sobie niewielką ilość sake.

Zanim jednak wypił spojrzał na trzymana przez siebie naczynie. Ręka drżała mu delikatnie, co uwidaczniała falująca tafla płynu. Zignorował to, po czym podniósł naczynie do ust i przechylił. Alkohol zapiekł go w gardle niczym niewielki płomień świecy. Poczuł jak ciepło i spokój rozlewają się po całym ciele przynosząc ulgę napiętym mięśniom i kojąc umysł. Podczas nalewania kolejnej porcji, tym razem już trochę większej od poprzedniej, ręka już mu nie drżała. Upił jednak z początku tylko niewielki łyk. Wyjrzał przez okno i trzymając szklankę w dłoni oparł się o parapet wyglądając na zewnątrz.

Noc była cicha i spokojna. Nieliczne gwiazdy rozświetlały niebo niczym cyrkonie. Księżyc żniwiarza oświetlał zimnym, bladym światłem puste uliczki Seireitei. Nie było nic dziwnego w fakcie, że nie zobaczył żadnej osoby, żadnego strażnika, bądź też intruza, a mimo to miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Przez chwilę ogarnęło go prawdziwe, choć tak bardzo surrealistyczne przerażenie, wrażenie obcości i 'inności'. I nagle usłyszał cichy, podstępny głos tak wyraźny i tak realny, że trudno było uwierzyć, iż rozbrzmiewa on tylko w jego głowie.

„A może oni nie żyją…? Wyglądają jakby spali, ale tak naprawdę nie żyją. Ich serca przestały pompować krew, ich płuca przestały dotleniać pozostałe narządy, a umysł… umysł przestał istnieć" A zaraz potem dodał jeszcze ciszej: „A może to Ty ich zabiłeś?"

- Nie… – wyszeptał drżącym głosem wpatrując się niewidzącymi oczami w atłasowo czarne niebo. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego własny głos dochodził do niego z bardzo daleka. W apatycznym tonie wypowiedzi dosłyszał nutkę wahania.

- Nie – powtórzył, tym razem pewniej odzyskując część świadomości, która odpłynęła w nieznane zastąpiona przez cichy głos oraz towarzyszące mu przerażenie.

Szybko odrzucił jednak te myśli. Były to po prostu bezsensowne, niczym niepotwierdzone twory konającej z braku snu podświadomości. Głupie, bezsensowne wymysły. Potrząsnął głową jakby chciał odpędzić od siebie wypływające na wierzch jego umysły obrazy przedstawiające zwłoki znajomych mu osób.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na zewnątrz. Wszystko było jak zwykle, uczucie przerażenia zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło.

Może sprawiła to jego dręczona koszmarnymi wizjami wyobraźnia, może po prostu zmęczenie, ale wydawało mu się, że księżyc uśmiecha się do niego szeroko zimnym, bezlitosnym uśmiechem niczym kat przed wykonaniem ostatniej egzekucji przed przejściem na emeryturę.

„_Zapewne również ostatniej w życiu skazanego" _- pomyślał i upił następny łyk sake.

Odłożył na szafkę prawie pustą butelkę i już miał wrócić do łóżka, gdy jego wzrok padł na coś innego - podłużny przedmiot oparty o ścianę. Miał wrażenie, że rzecz przyzywa go, przyciąga do siebie jak magnes. Nie było sensu opierać się jego sile. Bez wahania chwycił go i podsunął sobie pod twarz by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. W dłoniach trzymał miecz, skryty w pochwie. Delikatna warstwa kurzu zdążyła osadzić się na jego powierzchni.

Wyciągnął powoli katanę, odkładając pochwę na szafkę.

Jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w trzymany przez siebie miecz.

Klinga lśniła srebrzystym blaskiem odbijając światło księżyca wpadające do pokoju przez otwarte na oścież okno. Powoli w zamyśleniu przejechał palcem wskazującym po wypolerowanym ostrzu. Metal był zimny i gładki w dotyku.

- Kare, Kazeshini - wyszeptał. Na jego słowa miecz rozjarzył się jasnozielonym blaskiem zmuszając go do zmrużenia oślepionych światłem oczu.

Gdy ponownie spojrzał na swoja dłoń nie trzymał w niej już katany, a podwójną kusarigamę, której bliźniacze ostrza odbijały blade światło żniwiarza. Dużo czasu upłynęło odkąd po raz ostatni trzymał w dłoni swój miecz, nie mówiąc już o uwalnianiu go z zapieczętowanej formy. Czuł się dziwnie nieswojo, jakby trzymany przez niego miecz nie należał do niego tylko do kogoś całkiem obcego,.. na przykład do jego śmiertelnego wroga. Ponownie skarcił się w duchu, za tak bezsensowne myśli. Zanpakutou, nie ważne jak bardzo znienawidzone, było częścią jego duszy, odzwierciedleniem jego osobowości...

„_Wygląda jak coś przeznaczonego do odbierania życia. "_pomyślał i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Stał tak przez chwile przyglądając się dokładniej kształtowi ostrzy, a następnie zapieczętował z powrotem Kazeshini do postaci prostej katany o ciemnofioletowej rękojeści i schował go do pochwy. Następnie podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego skraju kładąc uprzednio miecz na podłodze obok siebie. „Coś przeznaczonego do odbierania życia" powtórzył w myślach i roześmiał się cicho opadając na łóżko. „Co jak co, ale w najbliższym czasie nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na odbieranie komuś życia. „ pomyślał. W odpowiedzi usłyszał cichy, szyderczy śmiech dobiegający gdzieś z głębi jego podświadomości

Leżał na plecach wpatrując się w sufit, a na jego twarzy widniał delikatny uśmiech, który jednak nie dosięgał szarych oczu. Może był to efekt dręczącej go bezsenności, może alkoholu, ale miał wrażenie, jakby całe jego ciało zamieniało się w lód. Z trudem przełknął ślinę obracając się na bok. Nim przejmujący chłód zdążył dosięgnąć ego głowę zdążył zauważyć leżący na podłodze miecz, którego klinga prawie w całości była ukryta.

Prawie.

Niewielki fragment ostrza wychylał się niepewnie połyskując w świetle wpadającym przez szeroko otwarte okno.

A potem zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by chłód ogarnął całe jego ciało. Czuł jak powietrze wokół niego gęstnieje niczym woda i pochłania go, a on sam opada powoli na dno. A tam na dole, nie było już nic. Nic poza czernią i tym bezlitosnym, przenikliwym śmiechem rozbrzmiewającym z pogardą w jego głowie.


End file.
